Alder (Adventures)
Alder is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was the Champion of the Unova region. Appearance Alder is a tall, powerfully-built man with long flaming red hair tied back in a spiky ponytail, tan skin, and dark eyes. His hair resembles the feathery headdress of a Native American Chief. He also wears an outfit that is similar to the garb of a Native American: a tan cloak-like vestments with a black collar, red and orange trim on the sleeves, and orange and black trim across the middle. He wears white pants with ragged ends, and black sandals on his feet. He sports a necklace of six Poké Balls. Personality Biography Iris wanted to become the Champion, so Drayden, her newest mentor, took her to see Alder, who was wrestling his Bouffalant. Alder assumed Iris wanted to battle him, to which she denied, as she didn't know why Drayden even brought her to him. Drayden shushed her, since she lacked manners. Iris asked how would she even call them, to which Alder and Drayden stated she could call them "gramps". Iris thought it was confusing to call two people with the same nickname, so they corrected it. Iris felt the negativity inside her being released, as she saw these two people started to respect her as an equal.B&W056: One Way or Another Alder motivated Iris to be a Dragon-type trainer. Iris also learned from him to respect her spiritual side, and referred to Alder as "gramps" out of respect.B&W049: Will the Truth Come Out? Black & White arc Black fantasized about confronting the Elite Four, and even Alder, the Champion, to win the Unova Pokémon League.B&W003: A Nickname for Tepig Alder urgently sailed on his Bouffalant on water.B&W025: Gigi's Choice Alder met up with Marshal, who referred to him as his master, near Nimbasa City. The next day, the two of them had a battle in the Battle Subway.B&W026: Unraveling Mysteries Mienshao bound Accelgor and threw it to the ceiling. However, Marshal surrendered, for Alder utilized Accelgor's Acid Spray, which could've defeated Marshal's Mienshao. Alder teased Marshal about this being 1075th victory against Marshal, who won two battles. Complaining about the mayor's tardiness, Alder left to wander around outside, where he wrestled his Bouffalant. He lost, but laughed, stating he was getting old. Soon, wild Pokémon approached Alder, as they were interested in his gentle, yet playful soul. Alder unintentionally forced the mayor to meet with Marshal instead of him.B&W027: A New Perspective He delayed for an entire day, and when he returned to the Battle Subway, Alder was surprised that the mayor was not there. He complained that the mayor was impatient and was surprised again when Marshal told him that, as an ordinary trainer, White would be testing the Battle Subway. He heard White and Black whispering about his irresponsibility and claimed that they were being harsh, though he then laughed good-naturedly, admitting that he couldn't argue with the truth. He told them that he was not "playing" around, but was on a spiritual journey. He asked White why she wanted to challenge the Battle Subway so badly; White gave him a long, touching speech. His response was, besides staring blankly, to whisper to Black that her story was much better than his; meaning her reasons for challenging the Subway were better than his "spiritual journey".B&W028: Growing Pains Meanwhile, N was planning on defeating Alder, the Champion, which was the goal that Black had in mind, too.B&W045: A Cold Reception Alder was with Marshal, who reminded him to return to the Pokémon League, due to the tournament's opening. Alder refused, and reminded that he counted on Marshal and the rest of the Elite Four. In fact, Alder wanted to step down as a Champion and retire. Marshal wanted him to at least reconsider choose his sucessor, but Alder simply glared at him. Alder went atop of a cliff, and spotted N nearby. He and Marshal went to N, who was speaking about the legend of the heroes of Truth and Ideals. Alder knew that legend, and remarked that Zekrom represented the Ideals from that story. N saw Alder was the Champion, and called him and the Pokémon League as stupid. Marshal was annoyed at N for insulting Alder, who calmed Marshal down and smiled. Instead, Alder had a Double Battle against N, using Escavalier and Bouffalant against his Archeops and Darmanitan. When Alder had Bouffalant use Head Charge, N frowned, as Alder didn't consider his Pokémon's feelings when using that recoil move. Alder stated his Bouffalant trusted him, and its thick fur absorbed the recoil damage. As Alder defeated Darmanitan, he asked N about the disappearances of the Gym Leaders, as well as whether N was part of Team Plasma. N confirmed that he was the king of their organization. Moreover, he declared himself as a hero, as Zekrom had chosen him as the bearer of Ideals. A moment later, Black, White and Iris found Alder defeated on the battlefield.B&W048: The Lesson Ends Here The kids slided down to go to Alder, who stated he was merely injured by Zorua. He commented if he was not so old, he could've dodged the attack. Still, he went on to continue the battle. His Accelgor used Acid Spray to defeat N's Archeops, defeating it. Alder suspected that N would send Zekrom as his final Pokémon, which shocked Black: the Light Stone reacted, sending Reshiram out. Despite this, Alder told Black he didn't need help, even if he was losing. N sent Gigi and Zorua to battle, to which Alder had Accelgor focus its attacks on Gigi. However, Zorua shapechanged into Tepig and took the hit, while Accelgor got badly hit by Gigi's attack. Accelgor went to stand up when it saw Alder, but it was actually Zorua, who maliciously shapechanged into its original form. With Accelgor fainted, Alder lost the battle. With N having disappeared, Alder decided to retire, and have Marshal and the rest of the Elite Four handle the opening of the Pokémon League.B&W051: Dream a Little Dream Iris, however, decided to participate in the Pokémon League to get revenge on N for hurting her gramps, Alder, for disrespectfully attacking him. Black 2 & White 2 arc Drayden informed Bianca and Cheren that Alder retired from being the Champion, since Alder wished to pass on the title to younger generations.B2W2002: Mr. Perfect Iris went with Alder and Team Plasma sage, Gorm, through the White Forest. Their Pokémon crushed through a path, which made Iris pleased that the gramps was here to show them the path, else she would've been lost at the White Treehollow. Alder warned her that her Champion dress was getting dirty, and asked her which gramps did she mean. Iris applauded Gorm and his Cofagrigus, to which Alder became sad that Iris had no compliment about him, but Iris stated it all depended what would Alder do next. Thus, Alder resolved himself as the Champion to fix the mistakes that have been made at the Pokémon League two years ago, and Iris saw that's Alder that she knew.B2W2021 Alder used Bouffalant to battle Ghetsis and his Pokémon at the Plasma Frigate. Ghetsis later disappeared, leaving Alder and Bouffalant to wait. Looker and Croagunk fell onto the Plasma Frigate, where they joined Alder. The two also encountered N and Whitley, and everyone was astranged when N referred to Alder as "gramps". Despite this, Alder told the two about Looker's identity as an International Police officer, despite the latter's protest. Suddenly, the group stopped, as Gigi found a secret entrance; N pressed a button, revealing a secret room where Ghetsis was located, which contained all of Team Plasma's "liberated" Pokémon. At that point, Kyurem fired an icy blast to hit the Plasma Frigate. Alder withstood the attack, and held a beam as not to crush Whitley, who was briefly unconscious. Alder was nevertheless concerned about her, but Whitley stated she was fine. The two rejoined Looker and Croagunk, and they saw N attempting to rescue Ghetsis from falling down the flying ship. They were shocked when the former slammed his son with his cane.B2W2024 Pokémon On hand See also *Alder (anime) *Alder (HFT) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Champions Category:Male characters